Due to the vast number of diseases caused by viruses, virology has been an intensively studied field. There has always been the demand to produce viruses efficiently in order to isolate and purify viral proteins, to generate vaccines, or to provide infectious viruses for laboratory studies. Recently, the new development of virus therapy has further necessitated the need for efficient production of infectious viruses.
Reovirus therapy is an example of virus therapy. Reovirus is a double-stranded RNA virus capable of binding to a multitude of cells. However, most cells are not susceptible to reovirus infection and binding of reovirus to its cellular receptor results in no viral replication or virus particle production in these cells. This is probably the reason why reovirus is not known to be associated with any particular disease.
Cells transformed with the ras oncogene become susceptible to reovirus infection, while their untransformed counterparts are not (Strong et al., 1998). For example, when reovirus-resistant NIH 3T3 cells were transformed with activated Ras or Sos, a protein which activates Ras, reovirus infection was enhanced. Similarly, mouse fibroblasts that are resistant to reovirus infection became susceptible after transfection with the EGF receptor gene or the v-erbB oncogene, both of which activate the ras pathway (Strong et al., 1993; Strong et al., 1996). Thus, reovirus can selectively infect and replicate in cells with an activated Ras pathway.
The ras oncogene accounts for a large percentage of mammalian tumors. Activating mutations of the ras gene itself occur in about 30% of all human tumors (Bos, 1989), primarily in pancreatic (90%), sporadic colorectal (50%) and lung (40%) carcinomas, as well as myeloid leukemia (30%). Activation of factors upstream or downstream of ras in the ras pathway is also associated with tumor. For example, overexpression of HER2/Neu/ErbB2 or the epidermal growth factor (EGF) receptor is common in breast cancer (25-30%), and overexpression of platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF) receptor or EGF receptor is prevalent in gliomas and glioblastomas (40-50%). EGF receptor and PDGF receptor are both known to activate ras upon binding to their respective ligand, and v-erbB encodes a constitutively activated receptor lacking the extracellular domain.
Since a large number of human tumors are accounted for by genetic alteration of the proto-oncogene ras or a high Ras activity, reovirus therapy is a new, promising therapy for such conditions (Coffey et al., 1998). Reovirus therapy is highly selective for Ras-associated tumor cells and leaves normal cells uninfected. This therapy has wide applications and can be used in both human and non-human animals.
In order to produce reovirus suitable for clinical administration, fast and efficient methods of producing reovirus in cultured cells are needed. Moreover, the traditional method of purifying viruses from cultured cells is tedious and time consuming, rendering the cost of virus production too high. Therefore, an improved method for virus purification is also needed.